


Shopping

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim offers to replace Blair's ruined jeans, he isn't prepared for the pair he picks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

a simple PWP that wouldn't leave me alone. It is meant as an amusing tidbit. 

DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended by the writing, posting or reading of this bit of fanfiction. Rated NC-17 for m/m sex. 

Comments would be appreciated. 

## Shopping

by Sasha  


"Come on Jim, you promised to buy me new jeans. I have a witness." Blair knew he was irritating his lover but damn it, Jim owed him on this. Blair had ruined his favorite pair of blue jeans last week while working with Jim. The detective had suggested he act as lookout from the roof. Blair had gotten in the correct position. In order to have a clear view, he found himself kneeling on a ledge. They were called back to the station before anything happened. As Blair tried to rise, he found the knees of his jeans well and truly stuck to the ledge. Unfortunately the warm day had resulted in the softening of the thick tar. As he struggled to get free, he could hear Jim on the head set telling him to hurry up. Blair refused to reply. He would get free on his own or stay there all night. He knew he wouldn't live this one down if Jim came to his rescue. It was a vain hope as a he heard Jim's arrival on the roof. He had just regained his feet as the detective and Joel came in sight. 

Jim took in the bedraggled sight, trying to fight his laughter. Blair's knees were completely black with long strands of tar snaking down to his shoes. He burst into laughter, quickly joined by Joel. He expected Blair to join in. 

Blair stalked by them, ignoring the laughter. He hissed, "Jim, this is all your fault. It was your idea I come up to the roof. You probably knew about the tar. I've ruined my jeans and probably my shoes and all you can do is laugh." He continued to head back down to the street. 

Jim was chagrined at Blair's anger, feeling it might have some justification. He needed to make amends and quickly. "Blair, wait. I'm sorry. I'll replace the jeans for you." 

Blair turned with a big grin on his face, "I'll hold you to that." 

Jim just shook his head knowing he had been out maneuvered again. 

Now, it was Saturday and Blair was determined to get his jeans. "Let's stop at the outlet stores. It's on our way." 

Jim shook his head saying, "I hate clothes shopping with you. You are worse than Caroline. I swear you try on everything in the store. Why don't I drop you off and come back in an hour." He shot the younger man a hopeful glance. Jim could tell Blair wasn't buying it. He resigned himself to his fate as a gopher. He knew he would be sent to all ends of the store for a different size in this one, a different in seam for that. 

As they pulled into the parking lot Blair spoke. "I will take the first pair that fits. It won't take long I promise. Jim followed the younger man in to the store, muttering his complaints under his breath. 

Blair blithely ignored the comments as he asked, "Hey is there a dollar limit on this?" 

Jim groaned and shook his head. "It will be worth a few extra bucks if it gets us out of here any faster." 

Blair decided not to torment his lover by picking out the most expensive jeans in the store. He didn't really like them anyway. He proceeded to make his selections then headed for the dressing rooms. Jim knew his fears were soon to be realized when he saw Blair latch on to eight pairs to try on for size. He slowly drifted over to the changing rooms only to be greeted by an arm thrusting three pairs of rumpled pants in his face. "Hey, would you mind getting these in smaller sizes. It would be so much *quicker* than me getting dressed and doing it myself." Blair said this with his most winsome smile. Jim just strode off with the jeans. When he returned from his mission, he unceremoniously dumped them into the cubicle on Blair's head. Blair considered saying something but decided not to press his luck. 

As he drew on a pair Jim had just brought him, he realized they were way too tight. He checked the size. Yep, two sizes smaller than he usual wore. He decided to try them on anyway. He tugged them up over his hips. He had to do some judicious rearrangements in order to get them zipped. It was a good thing he had his thong on today. There was no way his boxers were going to fit between him and these jeans. Blair found himself blushing bright red as he glanced in the mirror. The jeans looked as if they had been painted on. They were so tight in the thighs, he could see the muscles twitch with his every move. His face became even hotter as he glanced at his crotch. Between his judicious rearrangement and the rubbing every time he moved, his cock and balls were visibly outlined. Blair decided to check out the rear view and found much the same situation. The denim hugged his ass cheeks, mimicking his every move. The center seam followed the crack of his ass like the double yellow line on the highway. Definitely no unsightly underwear lines here. 

A wicked thought crossed Blair's mind. Now if he only had the guts to follow through. He hadn't recognized anyone when they walked in. Jim was always telling him he wore his clothes too baggy. Besides he really owed this to Jim for laughing the other day. Shedding his flannel shirt, leaving him in a tee shirt, Blair walked out of the dressing room. 

The younger man spotted Jim several feet away and spoke softly. "Jim, I think I found the pair I want. What do you think?" 

Jim looked up at the sound of his name. He forgot to breathe as he took in the figure approaching him.. Blair was wearing the tightest jeans he had ever seen on anybody. His eyes locked on to the bulge, outlining that part of his lover he knew so well. He would swear he could see the cock head outlined. His body had responded with an instant hard on. Jim tried to drag his eyes up to face Blair while struggling to say something that made sense. "I...I don't think they would be very comfortable to sit in." 

Blair nodded in agreement. "Yeah but they would be great for the bars." Blair turned slowly on his heel to let Jim have the full impact of just how well the jeans fit. He had never before seen Jim quite so flustered. 

Jim could only stare at the way the denim molded the lush ass cheeks of his lover. They left nothing to the imagination except the feel of his cock being buried to the hilt between them. Jim shook himself as he realized where his thoughts were straying. He had to get out of there before things got worse. Blair turned to face his lover, and found a hand shoving some bills towards him. 

"Take this. I'm going to wait in the truck. Hurry up." Jim blurted this out but never managed to raise his eyes above waist level. 

Blair turned, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he walked away. He suspected this would clench the muscles in his ass making for an interesting view. This was confirmed as he heard Jim utter a half stifled moan. Blair turned again when he reached the dressing room. He grinned as he watched the detective gingerly walking out the door. 

He looked the money in his hand. It was much more than he expected. Obviously Jim had been distracted. Blair quickly found a pair of jeans with a little more room. As he left the dressing room, he snatched up the jeans that had made such an impression on Jim. He was going to purchase them too. Ah the joys of impulsive buying! 

As Blair headed for the truck, he began to have second thoughts about his little escapade. Jim was going to be furious. He would be lucky to talk his way out of this one. Blair entered the truck, sneaking a look at Jim. Not good, the jaw was clenched tight and his face was grim. Jim didn't utter a word as they sped out of the parking lot. Blair decided it was in his best interest to remain quiet. He looked out to see where they were. 

"Hey" he said, immediately forgetting his resolve not to speak. "I thought we were going to get groceries." Jim refused to answer. By now it was obvious they were headed back to the loft. 

Blair protested, "I really need to get some things at the university. I thought we were going to stop by there." 

Jim fixed a glare on the younger man and said, "We're going home." 

Blair was beginning to plot his best course of action for staying out of the detective's way. Jim really needed a chance to cool off. Before he could come up with a plan they were home. 

Jim blocked any path of retreat forcing Blair to lead the way. Blair tried to slip way once they were inside but found himself pinned against the door. As he forced himself to look at Jim, he was smothered with a bruising kiss. He opened his lips in invitation. He was melting in his lover's arms, relieved that Jim wasn't angry. Jim pressed his aching cock against Blair's belly. He thrust his tongue deep into the younger man's mouth, savoring the sweet flavor. He threaded his fingers through the silky curls surrounding Blair's face. Both men were moaning. They had to break off to catch some air. Jim pulled Blair towards the stairs. 

When the reached the bed, Jim peeled off Blair's shirt. The tee shirt was next. Jim stared at his lover's groin. The jeans were much more loose fitting but Jim was reliving the scene at the store. His hands quickly loosened the belt and had them unzipped. He tugged them down, forcing Blair to sit on the bed. Blair was a little stunned at how quickly things were moving. He was still trying to get used to the fact that Jim wasn't mad. Jim had his pants off and now had a grip on his thong. Blair stood up fast to prevent the destruction of his underwear. He found himself abruptly seated again after their removal. Jim knelt between Blair's feet and spread his knees apart. His cock lay flaccid. His body hadn't caught up yet to the loving sexual assault. 

Jim was not deterred. He used one hand to cradle the balls, rolling them gently. His mouth pounced on the soft cock, pulling the entire mass inside. Jim could feel the shaft begin to harden. He sucked deeply, encouraging the organ to its full length. Blair couldn't believe the sensations. Jim had never been this ravenous before and it was driving him crazy. He moaned, grasping Jim's head in his hands. His hips began to thrust into that hot, wet mouth. Jim was determined to control this encounter. He held Blair's hips with both hands, not allowing him the freedom to thrust. He relaxed his throat to accommodate the growing shaft. He felt the pulsating onset of Blair's orgasm and began swallowing the spurting essence. Blair froze as his pleasure peaked. The convulsing of Jim's throat as he swallowed his seed was pure bliss. He collapsed limply on the bed. Jim continued to suck the now shrinking penis. He wanted to make Blair hard again and do it all over. 

Blair moaned piteously as his now very sensitive cock was sucked and laved. 

Jim heard him and realized his lover couldn't take anymore. He chose another course of action. He stood and quickly stripped off his clothes. Blair managed to open one eye to see what Jim was doing. He found himself staring at his highly aroused friend. He managed to mumble, "You need any help with that?" 

Jim pulled him farther up on the bed. Jim took his lover's mouth as he laid down beside Blair. He thrust his tongue deep inside. Blair could taste himself but was unable to respond. He was still limp. He made no protest as Jim rolled him on to his stomach. Jim tucked Blair's knees up under the sides of his body. Jim grabbed the tube of lubricant. He remembered his thoughts in the store as Blair had walked away. He still wanted to bury himself in that beautiful body. His balls ached from the afternoon's torment. Jim squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He prepared himself then turned his attention to Blair. Jim gently inserted one finger into the puckered opening. He was amazed how loose Blair was. He was a little concerned at the younger man's silence. 

"Blair, are you OK, still with me?" Jim asked this as he added a second then a third finger. 

Blair barely managed to reply, "Man, you really wiped me out. I don't think I'm going to offer much in return but I did offer to help with your *little* problem. I want you to do what ever you want." 

Jim was reassured. He positioned himself between Blair's feet. He used both hands to spread those muscular cheeks. His cock sought and gently entered the hot channel. Blair was so relaxed, Jim had slid his full length in before he realized what happened. It felt even better than he imagined. His balls were nestled against his lover's. Jim rested his weight on his hands, placing them at Blair's side. He began to thrust into that hot, sweet body. 

He lost himself in the rhythm, plunging as deep as he could with each stroke. Gradually he felt Blair begin to respond. His hips were arching up to meet every stroke. His internal muscles were massaging every inch of Jim's cock. Jim felt the pressure build as he quickened his thrusts. Blair clenched the muscles of his ass hard, sending Jim over the edge. Jim gave one final deep thrust, shooting his seed deep into welcoming body. Jim's arms collapsed. He lay on his lover, still buried in him. He finally summoned the strength to move when Blair's determined wriggling caught his attention. 

Blair rolled over to look at his friend giving a groan of relief. "Thanks, my legs were beginning to cramp." 

He cuddled up close to the larger man. Jim wrapped him in his arms. Blair asked impertinently, "So does shopping always turn you on like this? We should make it a habit if this is the result." 

Jim shut him up with a kiss. He replied in a heated voice, "How could you wear those jeans in public? More to the point how did you even get into them? When I saw you I was...was" 

Blair said knowingly, "I know what you were. Well if I can't talk you into shopping, I guess it's a good thing I bought those jeans." Jim's eyes widened in anticipation of future modeling sessions.   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
